


Lifetime Of Firsts: First Contact

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Lifetime Of Firsts [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Nini gets messages from someone claiming to be Matt Cohen. But he’s not dumb enough to believe that.





	Lifetime Of Firsts: First Contact

_‘Turn your phone on and sneak a pic!’_

_'Did you see him? IS HE AS HOT IN PERSON?!’_

I sent Chelsea the two messages, wondering if she’d seen him yet.

I can’t believe she got to see him. 

Lucky bitch.

She didn’t reply, so I assumed she was busy or switched her phone off.

It was almost an hour later, when my phone buzzed, the email notification popping up.

I wondered if it was Chelsea. 

Why the hell wouldn’t she just text me?

I left it, thinking it wasn’t anything too important.

But when it buzzed a few more times, my tumblr messages going off as well.

So I decided to check my email.

_'Hi, Nini. Matt here. Stole this off Chelsea. Wanted to say hi’._

I scrunched my face, unsure of who the hell Matt was.

Matt.

Did I know a Matt? 

Did she know a Matt? 

There was this one guy at work, but he’d never even met Chelsea, seeing as we lived in completely different countries. 

How the hell would he have gotten my contact details off Chelsea?

I read the email again, going to the tumblr messages, where it became much clearer who this was.

_'Don’t know if you got my email. So gonna try again. It’s Matt Cohen. Chelsea said something about you being a fan. Thought I’d get in touch’._

I almost dropped the phone, my heart pounding.

Matt Cohen, sex god extraordinaire, had sent a message to me. 

Me! 

Nini. 

The random dude he didn’t even know.

Taking a deep breath, I read the few other messages, him asking what the deal was with the Britney poster, that Chelsea left some note for him with my details.

What the hell did he want with me?

Taking a second, I thought about what I wanted to say, before I realized something.

How the fuck was I sure this was even him? 

It was probably some random weirdo, pretending to be him.

_'How do I know you’re Matt Cohen?’_

Typing the message, I read it back, making sure it didn’t sound too dickish.

No need to piss him off, if it really was him.

Sending it, I waited for a response, one coming back almost immediately.

_'Why would I lie about being him? _ _ _😉🤔😜’_ _

I squinted my eyes at the message. 

This dude was cocky. And he was playing with me.

I liked it.

_'Pics. Or it didn’t happen’._

Smiling at the message, I sent it and waited a good minute, before I got a picture back.

Yup. 

That was a picture of Matt Cohen.

He was smiling, his thumb up, and eyes shining. 

Fuck! This dude really was so beautiful. 

But, I still didn’t believe it was him.

Why the fuck would Matt Cohen, actor and hottie, be wanting to talk to me?

_'Dude, I can find a billion pictures of him. There’s this thing called Google. How do I know that’s not just a picture that I haven’t seen?’_

This time, the reply didn’t come in a few seconds. Or even a minute. 

Hell, a few minutes passed by, but there was still no reply.

I sighed, figuring whoever this was had realized I wasn’t falling for their shit, and put the phone down, going back to the bedroom and deciding maybe I’d write some more fanfic.

Maybe something with Sam. 

It’d been a while since I wrote anything with him. 

Smut? 

Or angst? 

I’d decide in a while.

A few hours had passed, and still nothing from the dude.

I’d ended up writing a Castiel fic instead. 

I wondered if Chelsea could get me in touch with Misha.

He was a lot more likely to be on Tumblr, to be honest. 

And for some reason, I saw him as the kind of guy who’d randomly talk to people there.

What the fuck? 

Why would any of them talk to me?

Ridding myself of the ludicrous thoughts, I continued finishing up the fic, when the familiar ting-ish sound rang through my ears, indicating another tumblr message.

It was from the person who was claiming to be Matt.

I scoffed, wondering what kind of bullshit they’d decided to send to try and persuade me they were him, clicking on his face, a video having been sent.

Playing it, my jaw dropped as I saw Rob, Richard, and Misha, all standing there, holding up pieces of paper.

** _'Nini-this is really Matt. Talk to him the loser’._ **

Matt began talking in the video.

** _“Hey, Nini. Just wanna say, it’s me. Matt Cohen. So-ha! I win! You lose! You owe me now. Get your butt back on here and talk to me, dude!”_ **

My mouth just hung open.

Matt Cohen actually took the time to write messages down on paper, give it to the guys, have them stand there, Misha most likely scribbling out the _'him’_ and adding _'the loser’_ instead. 

He then recorded a message, all just to prove he was who he said he was.

I began laughing, finding it so completely absurd, yet fucking awesome.

_'Fine. You got me. You’re Matt Cohen. So…what now?’_

Sending the message, I quickly went to my texts and sent two to Chelsea.

_'I LOVE YOU!’_

_'YOU ARE TOO SNEAKY!’_

Bitch actually managed to not only get Matt to do the pose, but gave him my contact details. And now I was having a damn conversation with him.

Smiling to myself, I sat on my bed as the next message from Matt came through.

_'Let’s talk’._

Fuck, I was so damn lucky.

I was acting like a damn horny teenager, texting their school crush. 

But it was Mattfucking Cohen. 

Who wouldn’t be all giddy?

I had no idea how long he’d keep in contact.

Would he keep talking for a few weeks? 

Days? 

Maybe even a few minutes.

But honestly, I didn’t give a shit. 

I had a personal video from Matt Cohen, with Richard Speight Jr, Misha Collins and Rob Benedict in there too.

Fuck. 

My life was complete.


End file.
